1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unwelded explosion-proof drain cable gland assembly and, more particularly, to an unwelded explosion-proof drain cable gland assembly in which an end of a flexible tube assembly for protecting electric wires is coupled with a cable gland without welding, thereby making it possible to improve workability and to considerably reduce the number of components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the prior art of the present invention, for example, Korean Patent No. 1198331 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) issued to the applicant of the present invention has been published.
In Patent Document 1, an unwelded coupling device (corresponding to the cable gland of the present invention) of a flexible tube, capable of preventing corrosion of a joint using an assembling process rather than an existing welding process, is disclosed. According to the unwelded coupling device, it is possible to provide a beautiful appearance of a finished flexible tube product, to improve work efficiency due to removal of the welding process, and to provide a simple assembly structure to increase assembly efficiency and reduce a production cost.
Although the unwelded coupling device disclosed in Patent Document 1 does not have any problems, studies have been continually made to provide consumers with a new product capable of providing higher safety and more merits in the viewpoint of a manufacturer.